We found love
by theangelkneesocks
Summary: Chain has looked for love in all the wrong places, yet she still holds her head high waiting for the man of her dreams...but when Garter belt forces them to go to China because of Panty's constant partying...can this experience bring them together or tear them apart? R
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Arriving to fight__  
_

" Hey chain how far away is this Xiaolin temple " asked a very confused Panty while scratching the back of her head. " Uh... let me check the map " I said while looking around in my duffle bag. " I can't believe Garter belt would send us to a temple because he feels like we've lost touch with nature " complained panty as she took off her sun glasses. " I can " I stated " and besides, your the reason why we have to come here " I finished as our Daten city uniforms blew dramatically in the wind.

There was a long silence until we heard someone call our name. The man was old, had a gray beard, no hair on his head, and he was wearing a full body robe with a light blue jacket. " So I'm guessing you two are the girls Garter belt told me about " he said calmly. We both nodded. " Very well than, follow me " he said so low that we barely heard him. Panty shrugged and followed him while I crammed the map back in my bag and ran to catch up to them.

We walked through China for what seemed like hours. Out of what I assumed was the capitol, we headed into a short grassed valley. Before I could complain about walking for so long, a large shadow hovered over us and landed in front of the old guy. " What the hell! " panty screamed as the dragon got smaller. She grabbed her waist quickly, and I pulled her hand from out of her skirt.

" Panty chill out " I whispered concerned. Before she could respond the 'lizard' was screaming frantically at the old guy. " Master Fung! " he screamed flailing his arms around scared, " they're attacking... a-a-and he tried to eat me again...a-a-and the monks are holding them off, and they told me to come and get you! ". " Everything will be taken care of " he said calmly. Immediately the tiny dragon grew bigger, and we hopped on his back.

* * *

As we approached the temple I noticed about four people ( I guess ) looking at the dragon like 'Wtf you're not supposed to be here!', a pale kid with red hair, a blood red haired woman with large claws, and a black haired golden eyed man all stopped what they were doing and watched us land. As we landed me and panty seemed to know that all eyes were on us. Master Fung noticed the confusion and said " No need to worry monks, these girls are the people I was talking about the other day ".

Before the monks could reply the pale red haired kid spoke up and said what seemed to be on everyone's wondering mind. " We were in the middle of doing something " he said. " Yeah, we can see that " Panty said sarcastically. " Shut it, blonde " he yelled back at her. After our arrival and before the red haired kid started talking, I dug my hand into one of our bags and drug Chuck out. As soon as Panty charged up to give that boy a piece of her mind, I threw Chuck in the air and almost immediately he got struck by lightning.

As I turned around with a crispy Chuck in my hands, I quickly scanned the area but the black haired golden eyed man caught my gaze. _'Handsome'_ I thought as I got ready to fight.

I grabbed Panty by the arms as she was struggling to get out of my grip. Soon after Panty calmed down, they resumed fighting. We got out of sight fast, thankfully no one noticed. " Do we have to help! " complained panty. " Yes, so let's go " I said sternly while running back outside. We said together ...

_" O wicked spirit born to a lost soul in limbo, _

_" Receive judgment from the Garb of the Holy Virgin,_

_" Cleansed of worldly impurities, _

_" Return to Heaven and Earth,_

_" Repent ! "_

Once again everyone stopped dead in their tracks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Panty and stocking with Garter belt or Xiaolin showdown

**A/N: also don't forget to review and wait for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2: The Angels_

" Alright time to get this show on the road! " Panty said while posing. " Hey monks, I'd step back if I were you " I said while placing stylish goggles on my face. " Look I don't know who you think you are, but I'm the leader around here " said a light brown haired kid stubbornly. " Okay, but later don't say I didn't warn you " I replied before ducking to the sound of bullets being fired. " What in tarnation was that " yelled a cowboy with a hat . " Well I'll be a bulls brother, them is bullets " he told the other three.

They gave each other quick glances before looking back at me. " My dear friend, those aren't normal bullets " I said twittering my fingers. The silence was broken by a loud **BANG **from outside. The bangs were coming from the apparent battle we almost forgot about. Panty then ran to me quickly and said " Hand em' over! ". I turned super scanty and knee socks red.

" Uh...How old is that yellow bald kid? " I said trying to change the subject. " He's 13, why? " replied the light blue-black haired girl calmly. " Can one of you cover his eyes and cover his ears ? " I asked sweetly. They eyed me suspiciously, then the blonde kid covered the yellow one's eyes, and the girl covered his ears. " Alright now hand em' over! " yelled an impatient Panty. " Fine! " I snapped back as I proceeded to take off the underwear I was wearing.

The brown haired kid looked like he was about to have a fateful nose bleed, the blonde kid put his hat over his face ( with one of his hands still on the yellow kid's face ), and the girl looked shocked. Out of my peripheral vision I noticed the boy tried to hide that he was blushing, so I decided I was going to have a bit of fun. "Mmmm" I said taking the underwear off my legs and handing them to my sister.

I tried so hard not to laugh when I noticed the brown haired kid faint from blood loss. The blonde haired kid had some blood dripping form his nose. The other girl looked like she'd seen a ghost. Not to mention the guy panty was fighting tried to cover his nose, and with that panty started firing again.

As time passed on. I noticed some thing odd when he dodged the bullets. " Hey...weren't there two other people? I asked the monks. " Yeah , but those two left when you two entered the temple." replied the girl. After three visible bullet holes landed in his amour, the man left defeated and Panty dropped to the ground tired. I picked panty up, carried her into her room at the temple, got back into my regular clothes, woke up our team leader, and proceeded to help clean up...unaware of the gold and red eyes watching me from the left and right.

Disclaimer: I don't own panty and stocking with garter belt or xiaolin showdown


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: Information_

_**Chase p.o.v...**  
_

"I can't believe I was defeated by that amature!" I yelled as I stormed through my castle. I took my amour off and replaced it. I sensed someone waiting for me in my throne room. The person was Wuya.

She appeared rather scared and shaken. "So what are you scared for?" I asked making her flinch and turn around. " To tell you the truth, I"m lucky to be alive " she said softly. " And why is that? " I asked wanting to know more.

"Have you ever heard of the Anarchy sisters?" she asked nervously. In all my years of knowing Wuya, she's never been this nervous. I shook my head then sat on my throne.

" The Anarchy sisters were sent to Earth from Heaven about three years ago, the oldest sister's name is Panty, the middle child is Stocking and the youngest is Chain" She explained. " If there are three sisters...why did I only fight two? " I asked confused.

" Stocking turned out to be a demon in disguise of an angel, with that the other two were outraged, and they claimed victory in Oten city, Japan, but it came with a price " she explained a little more.

" Which was? " I demanded. " The price was that they would have to kill her, Lord Corset and take the memories of their opposites...Scanty and Kneesocks." she replied.

"And how do you know all this?" I asked patently. " Because...Lord Corset was my stepfather " she replied. " Any more questions? " she asked patently. I could tell this was making her very uncomfortable to talk about. " No, that will be all " I said as she walked outside to get some air.

I closed my eyes to think. _'I need to know more, but enough to not get attached' _I thought as I summoned the all seeing eye. " Show me...Chain Anarchy! " I commanded. The image of Chain was stunning.

She had her hair up in a ponytail while wearing the Xiaolin robes, and meditating. She opened her eyes and saw Kimiko stare at her with a huge grin. She then sighed, got up and walked into her room.

**_Chain p.o.v..._**

I sighed after Kimiko asked for another autograph and went into my room. I collapsed on my bed and stared at the wall. I got a strange feeling that someone was watching me so I reached in my bag and dug Chuck out once again. I threw him into the wall and he coughed up my mp3 player.

"Good Chuck" I said picking my mp3 player off the floor. I pealed Chuck off the wall and kicked him. He landed onto Panty's face, who opened the door at the exact same moment I kicked him. " Bitch" Panty said angrily. "Ho" I shot back. She mumbled something I couldn't hear and wiped Chuck off her face.

"Well I was going to ask If you wanted to find some new Shen gong wu the dragon was telling the others about, but Master Fung said that we could help if we want" she told me. "Sure, here I come" I said before putting my mp3 player down on my desk. I then grabbed my chain belt off my bed and headed out the door.

* * *

We were on the dragon named Dojo, on our way to Antarctica the monks explained to us what Shen gong wu is. _'How does Garter belt know about all of this' _I thought as we landed. "Keep your eyes open, it has to be around here somewhere" Raimundo commanded making me snap out of my thought process.

"Hey, Kimiko what are we looking for" I asked since I wasn't paying attention. "We're looking for a violin" she said with sparkling eyes. "Oh, okay" I replied. Clay was holding Dojo like a metal detector.

We walked until we saw the violin hidden deep within an glacier. "You're up Omi" Raimundo said which caused an echo. Then all of a sudden three figures were headed our way. "Hurry Omi, get it so we can get out of here!" Dojo cried.

Omi then summoned a wall of ice to block the three intruders, then got to work on breaking the glacier so the wu inside doesn't break apart. He broke apart the glacier and the wu came out unharmed. Just when we were about to reach for it the kid with the red hair came out of no where and sent robots to attack us.

"Panty, Chain...you two get the wu and we'll handle the bots!" Raimundo yelled. "Okay" we said together. We weaved our selves through the horde of robots and made it over to the fallen iceberg. I tied my chain around myself and leapt off the edge. I grabbed it and started to climb back up."Help me up Panty!" I yelled.

Just then someone stole the wu out of my hands but on relflex I kicked it out of their hands and the wu fell into the ice cold water below. _'Damn now I'm going to have to get wet' _I thought as I sighed. I unhooked my chain from my waist and fell into the water knowing that it was blistering cold.

I resurfaced and took in a big gulp of air, shuddered then climbed onto a wondering ice berg. I shivered then realized that the guy I saw yesterday was coming strait for me. I tried to summon my wings, but I was too cold and was shivering too much.

I thought fast and made a force field which he flew straight into with ease. I was shocked.

**_Chase p.o.v..._**

"It takes more than a mere force field to keep me out my dear" I said making her flinch. "Why are you after the wu" she asked calmly. "I have no interest in such measly objects...I just fight for the sport" I replied. "So...you're just one of those demons who just fight for the fun of it?" she said bluntly.

"No, I'm a Heylin warrior, not a low level commander like what you used to fight" I snapped. She seemed unfazed, then she shrugged and turned around. "Whatever" she said softly.

I rolled my eyes. "Damn brat" I mumbled. "Don't you have anything better to do" she asked quickly. "Not really" I replied "Besides I want to see you fail". **_  
_**

"Well If you don't mind I have wu to swim after" she said before plunging into the cold water. I sat down on the iceberg in the meditating position and waited on her return._ 'She's got spunk, I'll give her that' _I thought to myself waiting patently for her return.s

After what seemed like 5 minutes. I opened my one of my eyes and saw her climb back onto the iceberg. "Have you found it?" I asked curiously. "Yeah...so once I dry off, I'll be able to either fly my way back or they'll send a rescue party to find me" she said with a sigh of relief. "That's good" I replied blankly.

She grasped the violin and bow, then looked towards the clouds. "Well...nice talking...I guess" she stammered. I looked up myself and saw the monks up above. I walked up to her, ran my fingers through her hair then teleported to my castle leaving her stunned.

_**Chain p.o.v...**_

I was stunned. Then forgot that I was holding onto wu that I almost dropped. "Panty stop playing around and hand me my chain so I can come up!" I yelled. "Whatever!" she spat back while dropping the chain down. I climbed up and gave the wu to Clay.

"Well done, missy" he said in his (I think it was) southern accent. "Your pretty brave" Omi said as his eyes lit up. "Eh, If you ask me...I just think she got lucky" Raimundo said as he rolled his eyes.

"You're just hating because she didn't have to do a xiaolin showdown like you did when you first started finding wu" Kimiko said jokingly. Me and Panty looked at each other and said "What's a xiaolin showdown".

Disclaimer: I don't own panty and stocking with garterbelt or Xiaolin showdown

**A/N: sorry this took so long to type**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: The oasis**_

_**Chain p.o.v...**_

Dojo explained to us what a Xiaolin Showdown was, and we were rode in silence thinking about what we just heard.

* * *

It's been two days since we found the violin and everyone is doing chores...except me. Since I managed to stay alive during the encounter with that guy, plus doing chores for a really long time, I only did some chores in half the time the others did. Panty on the other hand seemed to have a hard time.

I decided to sleep for a while. I laid down attempting to shut my eyes until a crow screeched me back awake. I walk to my window and have a staring contest with the bird. "Go away!, I'm trying to sleep" I yelled as I shut my window, covered it over with the curtains, and laid back down.

Later that day I awoke to a knock on my door. I got up ran my fingers threw my hair and answered the door to find Dojo slithering right in. "Do you have any information on that guy who 'everyone says' tries to eat you?" I asked. "His name is Chase Young and he's an enemy" he replied terrified.

"Finally, someone who tells me" I said falling back on my bed near Dojo. "Hey, watch the tail" he wailed. "Sorry" I replied. "Hey Dojo, can you come exploring with me?" I asked him with a begging smile.

"Are you crazy!" he shouted "Chase's hidden palace is near here!, and besides you would have to ask Master Fung about it anyway" he finished. "Okay" I said quietly. "Hey Dojo" I paused "Who is Chase Young?" I asked. He sighed. Dojo then told me all he knew.

I was speechless...because of how long the story was and all that I was told. _'No wonder why he acted like a jerk' _I thought as I got off my bed to find Master Fung. I looked around the temple, trying to find him and avoid Kimiko.

I finally found him in the garden, walked closer and saw everyone practicing. _'Nice moves'_ I thought looking at the monks before I was shot at. I dodged it at the last second and looked at a smirking Panty.

_'Oh it's on' _I thought while charging at Panty. I threw a kick at her while she pushed it down. She then threw a punch while I moved my head to the side. She kicked my shin while I punched her in the gut. "Oh its on now" we said pulling out our weapons.

She had her gun to my head while I had my chain on her neck. "Make a move" I said mocking her."Wouldn't dream of it princess" she mocked back. The air between us got tense while we growled glaring a each other. We lowered our weapons not breaking eye contact.

Lightning shot through our eyes, as we dead locked glared at each other before we attacked each other. We started ruff housing, pulling hair and slapping each other. "Break it up!" Raimundo and Clay said pulling us apart. We were trying to get out of their grip.

"Sisters shouldn't fight like this" Omi wailed watching the scene unfold. "This isn't the first time they fought like this" Kimiko told him. "What do you mean this isn't the fist time?" Dojo asked. "They had a show, before they killed the angel kagemusha or impersonator" she explained.

"This fight would be their...386th yet" she finished. "Impressive that's more fights than all the stuff we've done...combined" he said. "Still, they should get along" Omi protested. "Please...I'd love to be there when that happens" Kimiko sighed.

Dojo pulled me off Panty while Clay struggled to pull Panty off me. "We need to take them to the oasis" Raimundo said struggling to keep me still. "I think that's a good idea" Master Fung said walking out of the temple. "Follow me" he said while Raimundo and Clay had put our hands behind our backs and moved us forward.

After a few minutes of walking we came to a secluded area in the forest then into beautiful oasis. Me and Panty looked at the pool of water, looked at each other then glared. "If this doesn't resolve their problem...nothing will" Raimundo said letting me go into the water.

I arose blowing air into my face, then realized that when I entered the pool, I had transformed without saying our verses. "Is this a spiritual pool?" I asked Master Fung. He nodded his head as Clay gently nudged Panty into the water as well.

They left so we can calm down. I floated as she swam. "They didn't have to push us in" Panty complained. I raised an eyebrow "No Raimundo pushed me in...you got nudged" I tried to explain. "You want to go for a deep swim?" she taunted as she dived in the water.

I shrugged and followed. We swam all the way to the bottom, lifted seashells up, then swam back to the top. "How about this one?" she asked. It was clear with a pink swirl in the middle. "I like it" I replied holding up a green one with sparkles and a black one with a blue circle on it.

"Those are beautiful" she laughed looking at the seashells I found. "Thanks" I replied. _'Wow this place works' _I thought seeing my sister get out of the water. When she did her outfit was gone and she was back to wearing her xiaolin robes. "You coming out?" she asked wondering why I'm still in the pool.

"No, I have to see if this is a transport to heven like the alter back in Daten city" I replied. "Okay, whistle for Chuck if anything goes wrong, I'll tell the others were you are" she said before walking away.

"I hope that Bimbo know's her way back" I sighed before I dove back under the water to avoid the unsettling presence I felt after Panty left.

**_Chase _p.o.v...**

She dove back under the water after feeling my presence. I opened my eyes from meditating and saw her getting out of the water. I walked to were she was getting out of the water, held my hand out for her to take, but she got startled and went backwards into the water.

_'Did I do something wrong' _I thought to myself then overlooked what I was doing. She got back out more wet than before. "Thanks" she sarcastically said. "No problem" I replied equally sarcastic.

"What are you doing here?" she asked narrowing her eyes. "I don't have to answer to you" I snapped. "Fine" she snapped back. She started walking away and I caught her by the arm. "Let me go" she demanded. I resisted and stared into her eyes.

As our faces heated up we looked away from each other. She whistled as I jumped back as a black bull dog with cuts on it fell from the sky and almost landed on me. We said nothing to each other and went our separate ways.

I sat on my throne wondering what was that all about. "What is this feeling" I said to myself. "You don't actually have feelings for that girl?" Wuya asked me walking out of the shadows. "No, you vile witch" I spat.

"Good because to get what you want...we have to eliminate the angels" she replied bluntly. Before I could answer she a vibe. "I sense Shen gong wu...and you're going to love this one" she said darting for the door with me not to far behind her.

Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or Panty and Stocking with Garter belt.


End file.
